


Capture My Heart

by tiffanyb98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), Takes place during the prison arc, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyb98/pseuds/tiffanyb98
Summary: Daryl meets a woman who he takes a liking to immediately.





	1. 1

Daryl was out hunting when he found a small cabin out in the middle of the woods. He approached carefully, crossbow ready to shoot if necessary. There was a string of cans hanging around the perimeter to let whoever might be residing there know if a walker (or a living person) approached. Daryl nearly made it by without rattling the cans, but lost his footing and fell. His arms flailed as he tried to catch himself and he elbowed the cans on accident.

A woman with shoulder length dark hair rushed out of the cabin, gun in hand. She fired a shot at Daryl.

"I'm not a walker!" Daryl yelled, falling to the ground and holding his leg, where she had just shot him.

"Shit!" The woman cursed and jogged over to him. "C'mon, I can help you." She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him inside.

The woman put Daryl on the couch and rolled up his pant leg to examine the wound on his calf. "There's an exit wound, but it's bleeding heavy." She observed and turned to the little girl Daryl hadn't noticed before. "Will you watch him while I get some stuff, hun?" She asked.

"Of course." The girl nodded.

The woman disappeared into the bathroom around the corner.

Daryl took another look at the girl, realizing where he knew her from. "Sophia?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Daryl?" She asked, equally as shocked.

"We thought you were long gone!" Daryl hugged her.

"I thought y'all were gone!" She threw her arms around him.

"How long have you been here?" He pulled back to look at her.

"Since a couple days after I ran off. Lacey took me back to the highway, but you guys were gone. She's been taking care of me ever since." Sophia explained.

"We had found a farm because Carl was shot and they had people there to help him. We were staying with a family there, looking for you daily. Then the farm got overrun so we've been camping out a prison for a while." Daryl caught her up. "Oh man, your mom's gonna be so excited to see you."

"My mom is still alive?" Sophia asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, she is." Daryl smiled at her enthusiasm.

The woman reentered the room with gauze and disinfectant. She cleaned off Daryl's wound and patched him up.

"Lacey, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is Lacey." Sophia did the introductions.

"Sorry for shooting you, but I honestly did think you were a walker." She said.

"S'alright." He offered her a smile.

She smiled back at him.

He thought that Lacey was incredibly beautiful now that he was seeing her up close. She had a beautiful smile and stunning green eyes that Daryl could get lost in.

"So you two know each other, I'm assuming?" Lacey asked, sitting in the armchair across from Daryl. There was a coffee table in between them and a TV hanging in the corner of the room.

"We were in the same Atlanta group," Sophia informed her. "My mom's still alive!"

"That's great!" Lacey smiled.

They chatted for a while, Sophia and Darl getting caught up and Daryl and Lacey getting to know each other.

Lacey looked out the window, noting how late it was by how dark it had gotten. "It's dark out now. Daryl, are you gonna stay the night with us?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think I will."

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired," Sophia announced.

"Night hun, see you in the morning," Lacey said.

"Night Sophia," Daryl said.

"Goodnight. See y'all in the morning." Sophia grabbed one of the lanterns from the coffee table and went off to her room.

"So uh," Daryl cleared his throat. "Lacey, since I'm going to be taking Sophia back to her mom. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us? It's a decent-sized group and we could use somebody like you." 

"I'd like to go with y'all, but only if it wouldn't be a burden," Lacey said, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"No! Not at all." Daryl assured her.

"Okay." Lacey smiled. "I'll go."

"Good." Daryl smiled. He was glad she agreed, he wanted to spend a lot more time with her and get to know her better.

A bit later, they were both tired so Lacey showed Daryl to the master bedroom. "There's only one bed besides the one Sophia's in, you can have it. I'll be fine with the couch." Lacey told him.

"No, I'm not going to put a lady on the couch." Daryl protested. "I'll be fine with taking it myself."

"I just shot you and your legs would be dangling off the couch. There's no fucking way you'd get any good sleep." Lacey argued.

"Listen, it's a king-sized bed, we can share it." Daryl pointed out. "Nothing sexual, just two people sharing a bed."

"Okay." Lacey caved.

They each laid down on opposite sides of the bed.

The next morning, Lacey woke up being cuddled. She hadn't been cuddled since...since the beginning of all this. She hadn't realized how much she had missed human contact.

"Good morning," Daryl whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." She whispered and cuddled further into him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. Right then, Lacey jerked away from like he was on fire and nearly fell off the bed trying to put distance between them.

"Nope nope nope." Lacey chanted. "That's wrong." She said, mostly to herself. She got on her boots and left the room.

Daryl rubbed his eyes and watched her departing figure with a confused look on his face. "The hell?" He whispered once she was gone.

Lacey, Daryl, and Sophia all filled up bags with supplies and started heading towards the prison. Daryl and Sophia were walking side by side talking and Lacey was falling back a bit, keeping to herself.

"Sophia, you keep heading straight. I'm gonna talk to Lacey." Daryl told her.

"Okay." Sophia nodded.

Daryl slacked a bit, matching his pace with Lacey's. "What was that all about this morning?" He asked low so that Sophia couldn't hear.

"Nothing." Lacey answered shortly.

"Didn't seem like nothing." He continued. "Did you lose someone? Husband? Boyfriend?" He guessed.

"I'm not talking about this with you. I should've known sharing a bed wasn't a good idea. It was a one-time thing." She said coldly.

Daryl stopped walking and shot her another confused look. Lacey kept on walking, probably not even noticing or caring that he stopped.

Now that was one cold-hearted bitch but he couldn't help feeling more and more attracted to her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the prison and a bit of backstory on Lacey.

It took them all day but they finally arrived at the prison around nightfall. Carl opened the gates for them.

"Sophia?" He asked surprised, a grin forming when he saw her.

"Carl!" She threw down her bag and ran over, hugging him tightly.

Rick walked over to them. "Who's this?" He asked Daryl about Lacey, who was picking up Sophia's bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Rick, this is Lacey. Lacey, this is Rick." Daryl did the introductions.

"Hey, Rick." Lacey offered a smile.

"Hey Lacey, welcome to the group. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He led Lacey inside. Sophia and Daryl followed them.

Everyone was gathered in the cell block, sitting around talking.

"Everyone." Rick got their attention. "Carol, there's someone you might wanna see." He said with a smile.

Sophia stepped out from behind Lacey and Daryl.

"Oh, my baby!" Carol burst into tears.

Sophia ran into her mother's open arms and hugged her tight. Everyone relished at the sight of Sophia and gave her lots of hugs.

"Who's this, Daryl?" A woman with long dark hair who was obviously pregnant.

"This is Lacey, she's joining our group. Carol, she's been taking care of Sophia." Daryl informed.

"Thank you so much!" Carol hugged Lacey.

"Oh, it's no problem." Lacey tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "She's a sweet little girl, been a lot of help and a lot of company."

"I found Lacey a few days after I ran off and she took me back to the highway, but everyone was gone. So she took me in and cared for me and taught me things." Sophia explained.

Lacey smiled at her.

Everyone introduced themselves to Lacey and after that, Rick spoke up. "Daryl, will you show Lacey to her cell? She'll be in the one next to yours."

"Sure thing." Daryl led Lacey up the stairs to the cells and into hers. She put her stuff down beside the bed.

"You know, you shouldn't be mad at me if we're going to be cell neighbors. I don't even know what the hell I did to you to make you hate me." Daryl said.

She looked up at him. "Can you just go? I'm not going to talk about this with you."

Daryl sighed and went into his own cell.

Lacey flopped down on the bed and sighed. Why did Rick have to put her next to Daryl?

The days rolled by and Lacey continued to, for the most part, ignore Daryl. She became close friends with Maggie and Glenn almost immediately and was still very close with Sophia. Lacey was made night watch every other night.

There was a knock on the hatch of the watchtower and Lacey opened it, seeing Maggie. "Care for some company?" Maggie asked. "I brought a can of peaches." She offered with a smile, knowing that they were Lacey's favorite.

Lacey smiled. "Come on in, Mags."

Maggie climbed in and shut the hatch. She cracked open the jar of peaches and handed Lacey one of the forks. They started eating the peaches.

"So," Maggie began. "What's up with you and Daryl?"

"Nothing," Lacey responded immediately.

Maggie shot her a look.

"Don't look at me like that," Lacey whined.

"I can tell something ain't right between you two. What happened before you got here?"

Lacey sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's a long story."

"I've got all night and more snacks in my bag," Maggie said to her.

"Damn you and your snacks." Lacey joked.

Maggie laughed. "Come on, Lacey, we're friends. You can talk to me."

"I was a surgeon and engaged to the greatest guy in the world. I was living my dream life...or so I thought. He ended up cheating on me right before the world went to shit, with my best friend. I kicked him out of the house and after I had some time to blow off steam, I was going to go apologize to both of them. When I went into the house, she had turned and was eating him.." Lacey started.

Maggie gasped.

"I had to kill her and he begged me to kill him, to put him out of his misery." Lacey sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I never came to terms with what happened."

"So, where does Daryl come into play?" Maggie asked a bit confused.

"There were only two beds in the cabin. Sophia was fast asleep in one so we decided to share the king-sized bed. We slept on opposite sides, nothing sexual. By morning, I woke up to him cuddling me. I kinda missed being held like that, but this light bulb went off in my head and I had to get out immediately. I can't risk getting hurt like that again." She shook her head.

"Lacey, Daryl's a good guy-" Maggie started.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I can tell he's a good guy, but so was Matthew. I like Daryl a lot, but I can't. I won't let myself." Lacey rested her chin on her knees.

"I think Matthew would want you to be happy. If that's with Daryl, then so be it." Maggie said.

"It's too soon." Lacey insisted. "And who's to say he even likes me? I'm a complete bitch to him."

"Okay, you are kind of a bitch to him," Maggie admitted with a slight laugh.

Lacey laughed too.

"But he is into you," Maggie added.

Lacey looked over at her. "You think so?"

Maggie smiled. "I've got a hunch."

"Hmm...we'll see," Lacey said thoughtfully. "You got any more peaches in there?" She asked, pointing to Maggie's bag.

Maggie smiled and produced another can of peaches.

They stayed up talking in the watchtower for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Let me know! Also, your suggestions for what you would like to see are welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple more chapters wrote if anyone's interested in this. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
